Drake
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Pirates of the Hind |1st skill type 1 = Multi |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Pirates of the Hind X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = The Captain's Call |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = While this Unit is Alive: Increases Self's Attack by 8% for every other living Null Ally, up to 56% Increases Self's Skill Rate by 1% for every other living Null Ally, up to 7% |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = The Captain's Call |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = While this Unit is Alive: Increases Self's Attack by 8% for every other living Null Ally, up to 56% Increases Self's Skill Rate by 1% for every other living Null Ally, up to 7% |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = The Captain's Call |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = While this Unit is Alive: Increases Self's Attack by 8% for every other living Null Ally, up to 56% Increases Self's Skill Rate by 1% for every other living Null Ally, up to 7% |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Flurry Boost III |abilityX= Null Flurry Pact III |atk 0 = 7800 |hp 0 = 18500 |atk 1 = 8400 |hp 1 = 20500 |atk 2 = 9000 |hp 2 = 22500 |quote 0 = Pillage, plunder t' yer heart's desire! |quote 1 = Pillage, plunder t' yer heart's desire! |quote 2 = Pillage, plunder t' yer heart's desire! |home quote 0 = You comin' t' see me? Be thar anythin' better, Knight? Wha' are ye aft, Knight? Silver? Gold? Power? Me? I can give ye anythin' ye wants... Th' most precious loot o' this world? Look in front o' ye, Knight... Fer ye already 'ave th' most beautiful loot right here... |home quote 1 = You comin' t' see me? Be thar anythin' better, Knight? Wha' are ye aft, Knight? Silver? Gold? Power? Me? I can give ye anythin' ye wants... Th' most precious loot o' this world? Look in front o' ye, Knight... Fer ye already 'ave th' most beautiful loot right here... |home quote 2 = You comin' t' see me? Be thar anythin' better, Knight? Wha' are ye aft, Knight? Silver? Gold? Power? Me? I can give ye anythin' ye wants... Th' most precious loot o' this world? Look in front o' ye, Knight... Fer ye already 'ave th' most beautiful loot right here... |details = Francis Drake. It's been ages since we were shipmates. And after all she's done - after all that's happened - I still consider her one of my daughters. The Pirate King? Leading those fools? Trying to take on that armada? - A page from a decrepit captain's dairy |illust = studio eight |CV = Anju Inami |availability = }} Category:P7 ★